Upotrazi za istinom
by zanacvetkovskamatich
Summary: Istraga se nastavlja kao i povjerenje u ljubav


Nasli su se na sigurnom mjestu nakon cetrdesetak minuta. Apartman je bio minijaturan i hmmmm veoma prljav.

" Ja se jako izvinjavam zbog prljavog apartmana. Ovo je ustvari kako zovu safe house,nije predvidjeno da iko sa strane cisti,ali imamo osoblje koje brine za ovakve apartmane. Ja cu se pobrinuti i pozvati grupu koja je zaduzena za ovakvu vrstu posla" rekla je Beckett.

" Nema potrebe" rekla je gospodja Clark "ja sam ionako nervozna ne bih mogla sjediti na jednom mjestu,samo trebam nekoliko sredstava za ciscenje"

"Ja cu trknuti do prodavnice"rekao je Castle i uputio se prema vratima."Da li je neko gladan da nam uzmem nesto za jelo?"

"Pica bi bila odlicna"rekao je Mike.

"Kako ti kazes mladicu pica stize".

Castle je napustio apartman,a gospodja Clark se bacila na ciscenje stola. Pobacala je sve papire,salavete,kutije od pica i hamburgera. Srecom kanta za smece je bila prazna za divno cudo. Nekoliko salaveta je upotrebila da sa malo vode ocisti sto i pobrise prasinu sa stolica.

Iako je svjetlo bilo upaljeno u prostoriji je bilo vrlo mracno jer su roletne bile spustene radi sigurnosti.

"Espo ti i Ryan idite u stanicu i napravite raspored o dezurstvima. Obavezno ukljucite Hastings jer je ona jedna od rijetkih osoba u koju imam povjerenja"

" Sta je sa njenim momkom novinarom?"upitao je Ryan.

"Ne brinem se o tome na kraju krajeva on ce vjerovatno imati ekskluzivnu pricu iz prve ruke kada se ovo zavrsi."

Castle se u medjuvremenu vratio noseci nekoliko kesa i dvije ogromne kutije sa picom. Dvije kese su bile pune sredstava za ciscenje dok su druge dvije bile pune slatkisa,grickalica i nekoliko vrsta sladoleda kao i sokova.

Kada su zavrsili sa jelom Beckett i Castle su zauzeli strateske polozaje. Castle je pomakao zavjese tek toliko da moze vidjeti prilaz sa zadnje strane apartmana a Beckett je sjela sa pripremljenim oruzjem iza vrata sa pogledom na prednji prilaz apartmanu.

Ubrzo je gospodja Clark zaposlila citavu porodicu i vec nakon par sati citav apartman je blistao. Hasting se pojavila u pratnji mladog policajca koji joj je bio partner vec izvjesno vrijeme. Kada su zauzeli polozaje Beckett i Castle su sjeli za sto sa porodicom Clark i poceli diskutovati o strategiji. Pokazali su im slike koje je skec artist napravio i gospodin Clark je potvrdno kimnuo glavom.

Prije nego su napustili apartman dogovorili su se kad da pokupe gospodina Clarka i da ga odvedu do policijske stanice .On je jedini koji je mogao da opise onog drugog osumnjicenog.

* * *

" Naporan dan?"pitao je Castle dok su se vracali do njenog apartmana.

" Da jedva cekam da se bacim u kadu."

" Sama?"

" Da sama sa tobom nije preporucljivo."

" Zasto ako smijem pitati?"

" Mmmmm suvise je izazovno kupati se u dvoje."

Kada su usli u lift on je posegnuo za njom i strasno je poljubio.

" Pokusavam da te ubijedim da je kupanje u dvoje najbolja terapija."

" Mmmmmm ubijedio si me" promrmljala je na njegovim ustima.

" Nisam znao da si toliko povodljiva?"

" Vidis kako lose utices na mene"tiho je prosaputala dok se lagano gnijezdila u njegovom narucju.

Onog momenta kada je Kate zatvorila vrata on je cvrsto uhvatio u svoje narucje i poceo strasno ljubiti. Otvorila su se vrata prema carstvu zelja,strasti i putenosti.

" Sta mislis o jednom tangu u vodoravnom polozaju?"pitao je zatamnjelim glasom od strasti.

" To zvuci tako primamljivo da sam zaboravila na kupanje"salila se dok su njene ruke lutale po njegovom tjelu oslobadjajuci ga odjece.

" Hmmmm zvucimo nestrpljivo gospodjice Beckett",saputao je dok je isao njenim stopama i lagano otkopcavao njenu bluzu spustajuci usne izmedju njenih dojki ljubeci lagano oziljak.

" Sta mislis je li pod dovoljno mekan?"

" Ne znam za tebe ali ja imam namjeru da budem na vrhu dogadjaja."

" Znam ti uvijek moras biti prva i na vrhu."

" Znas mene."

Spustili su se na pod i otpoceli tango ljubavi i zelje...

* * *

Espo i Ryan su vec bili na duznosti kada su Beckett i Castle dosli da pokupe gospodina Clarka. U policijskoj stanici ih je vec cekao skec artist. Dok je gospodin Clark bio sa njim,Beckett i Castle su pretrazivali sve moguce foto podatke trazeci osobu ciji su skec vec imali. Ni nakon nekoliko sati pretrazivanja nisu imali srece,jednostavno su udarili u zid.

Kada je gospodin Clark bio gotov vratili su ga u apartman I uputili su se u stan zrtava i ako su znali da je stan vec pregledan nadali su se da ce naci bar neki novi dokaz.

Stan je bio ukusno namjesten sa veoma skupocjenim namjestajem i skupim eksponatima i umjetnickim slikama.

" Sta mislis cime su se bavili?"pitao je Castle.

" Zaista nemam ideje ali posmatrajuci stan mislim nicim legalnim. Nemamo nikakvih podataka o njima,nema ih u imigracionim podacima,nemaju socijalni broj. Ne,ne,ne moj mi samo reci da su spijuni."

" Zaista sve govori da su spijuni ali kojoj spijunskoj organizaciji pripadaju?"

" Castle uozbilji se"

" Mrtav sam ozbiljan. Ako je jedan od osumnjicenih Ivan i ima jak recimo ruski naglasak onda su i oni negdje iz istocne Evrope ali KGB vise ne postoji,bar legalno."

" Stop Rick ti i tvoje spijunske ideje. Zaista?"

" Imas li ti bolju ideju?"

Poslala mu je jedan ubilacki pogled.

" Hej stvarno si sexi kad se ljutis."

" Nepopravljiv si."

Castle je polako prolazio kroz spavacu sobu kad je pod na jednom mjestu poceo da cvili. Odmakao se pa se ponovo vratio na isto mjesto pod je poceo opet cviliti.

" Hej Beckett dodji ovamo!"

Castle je stajao pored ogromnog kreveta. Pokazivao je pogledom prema krevetu ili se njoj tako ucinilo.

" Castle zaista?"

" Ne,ne dodji ovamo,stani na ovo mjesto. Uostalom imas pokvarenu mastu Kate Beckett."

Kada je cula skripanje poda brzo su uklonili perzijski svileni tepih najvjerovatnije rucno radjen. Dvije daske su bile u jako cudnom polozaju. Castle je otisao do plakara i pronasao neki alat i izvukao veliki odvrtac. Uspjeli su da izvuku daske i ugledali na dnu akten tasnu. Izvukli su je i pokusali da je otvore ali im nije uspjelo jer se otvarala samo na kombinaciju.

" Nista sad za sad toliko idemo u stanicu pa ce strucnjak ovo otvoriti da mi ne bi na silu otvarali. Uostalom ne znamo ni sta je unutra. Sta ako pokusamo na silu otvoriti a ono eksplodira?"

" Pa da bolje da idemo u stanicu. Kako bi bilo prije nego sto odemo da isprobamo krevet izgleda jako komforan?"

" Boze sta da radim s tobom?" rekla je ali se nije bunila kada je njezno spustio poljubac na njene usne.

" Mmmmm mirises na tresnje. Hajde idemo prije nego izgubim glavu za tobom."

Obadvoje su se nasmijali i uputili prema izlaznim vratima sa dokaznim materijalom u rukama.


End file.
